Betting on Hockey
by HIXD16
Summary: Brother rivalry can't be avoided, but two country's like America and Canada can't get into a fight... Right? And what happens when they both know something about each other that they wouldn't want anyone else knowing? /PruCan/Rated T for swearing/


"Could you please tell me why you're here again?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

Prussia turned away from his laptop, "Come on, be honored I graced you with my presence.", he said as he gave a cheeky smirk.

"You 'grace me with your presence' every day", Canada said sarcastically.

"So be honored!", Prussia exclaimed, smiling like an idiot. Canada rolled his eyes and went back to his game. 3-1, Canucks, in the first period.

Canada confidently smirked. Yesterday he and his brother had one of their usual hockey discussions, but their conversation turned into an argument. At first things were fine, but somewhere in the loud bickering, Canada mumbled something about most of America's players being Canadian. Then all hell broke loose.

Only 2 things could ever make Canada mad enough to raise his voice: when Prussia gets drunk and breaks into his house, and hockey. America always brags about his teams, but Canada was used to that. It's when America compares his teams to his own. It's like America wants to start an argument.

Usually when they fought, they would just ignore each other till the game was over. Then whoever won would laugh in the others face, simple right? This time however, did not go that way. America was dead serious. The Canucks were playing the Chicago Blackhawks, one of the original 6. Most of the time they are close to, or even are first in their division, but recently they haven't been doing great and America was determined to change it. Within the last week they only won 1 of the 4 games they played, but he still believes they'll win.

Personally, Canada thought it was a dumb move, but still there's no changing America's mind. But anyway, America wanted to prove his loyalty and make a sort of bet. Though a while ago, America had decided it was a great idea to go to Las Vegas with almost all the money his government had. Long story short, he was cut off from all governmental funds. Even the money they gave him to live on. That's why he hangs around his family more often.

After they had argued for about an hour, they both agreed on a bet; but only if it was in written form. Canada knew when America lost he would try to find every possible loophole, so it was better to make sure there weren't any. The document read as follows:

The loser of the Blackhawk-Canucks game will be the winner's slave for one week, no rules for the enslavement. If the loser backs out of the deal after this document is signed or if they refuse to do what the winner says after the game is won, then top secret information will be sent to every nation on earth. If this occurs, then the country who lost can not wage war against the other nation. If the winner decides they want to set the other free from their enslavement, then they can not go back on their decision. If the game ends in a tie, the team who wins the shootout is the winner. Game on.

 _Alfred F. Johns_

 _Matthew Williams_

Although, when America had imposed the bet, Canada couldn't help but get the feeling he was planning something; and it being America, scared Canada.

Somehow, while Canada was in deep thought, Prussia appeared next to him making the Canadian jump. He sighed and gave Prussia the -what the actual fuck are you doing- look, then looked to check the score.

3-2, Canucks, in the last 3 minutes of the second period.

"what the he-, when did they score", he yelled in prussia's direction, motioning both arms to the tv, "I didn't hear the horn or the cheering". Prussia looked at him oddly. "And how did I blink out though a whole intermission... That's like 20 minutes long"

"you ok?, you've been more distracted than usual. Is something going on? Wait...OH NO, NOT THE ECONOMY", Prussia screamed in terror, "THE BIRD FOOD PRICES WILL SKYROCKET. OH GOD, THE HORROR". Canada winced at Prussia's loud and strangely high voice.

"The economy is fine...and plus, I buy gilbirds food most of the time", Canada informed, "But something is going on though. Me and Al are competing in a bet". He put on an evil grin, "and when I win, he'll have to do everything I say: and best part is he can't complain".

Prussia thought about it for a second and then grinned along with him, "That means you could make him do anything right?", Canada nodded, "So then you can make him buy you, me and my friends beer right, we could go to this little bar I know about at Germany's place; well, if they let me in. Then after that we could make him buy everything in the mall down the street and-".

Canada shook his head, "No we can't, even if it sounds fun. He lost his government funds so he's been mooching off of me and probably the rest of the family...", Prussia thought for another minute, then happily shrugged.

"Well maybe you could make him a sex maid, like the one's in those weird cartoons Japan makes.". Canada, not at all surprised by Prussia's idea, looked at him unfazed, "really? You're kidding, right?", Prussia shook his head, "Nope, why would I be? I know you guys have sexy time; and don't even try to deny it, you know I can tell when countries are going at it. I'm just awesome like that.", Prussia proclaimed as he crossed his arms, smiling.

"That's completely different; and you're not the only one who can spot out who's doing it, all you have to do is look at the relationship of the actual country's, it's not that hard to tell. And don't be a hypocrite, I know you and YOUR brother have done that...I've seen the records...That's why I'm scared to look at your history. Anyway I was thinking I could make him a maid -NOT a sex one- a normal maid, you know, make him clean and stuff. I don't really know what to do after that though."

Canada saw the albino's eyes light up and he started bouncing on the couch like an impatient kid, "Oh mein gott, Mattie, Mattie we could share him" Prussia tuned to Canada sitting on his knees, "Right? You say you don't have any ideas, the awesome me can help you!"

As Prussia continued talking -something about France and Spain, a big mac, and England's food- Canada smiled and turned back to the tv. Right as he looked at the 56" screen, a horn sounded.

Prussia stopped talking and looked at the tv, then gulped. Patrick Kane from the Blackhawks had scored the game-tying point. Apparently he had been out for the past 4 weeks and this was his first game back.

'That's probably why America insisted on a bet', Prussia thought. He looked over to Canada and almost yelped. He was sitting there dead quiet, unlike his usual hulk-out rages(It reminded Prussia of a certain scary Russian.). Prussia thought he should either say something or slowly get up and back away, but he couldn't do anything before Canada started talking.

"I forgot about Kane...I forgot about fucKING KANE!", Canada suddenly yelled as he stood up. He took a breath and put his hands on his head, then walked into the kitchen.

'Scary', prussia thought, as Canada walked back into the room holding a six-pack of Prussia's good beer, "I really forgot about him, I blindly choose to bet on something that could potentially ruin the next 300 years of my life. I know i can get cocky when it comes to hockey, but still!"

Prussia cut him off before he could keep ranting, "Wait, wait, do you really have to take my good beer? i can only get that at a old liquor shop in Germany and-"

Prussia was silenced by the click of the beer can and an angry look from Canada, "ok, ok I get it. You don't have to be an ass about it."

Canada took a big drink and watched the screen. Only 1 minute and 30 seconds left in the second period. He's expecting a call from his brother at the end of it. America had told Canada a few days ago he was going to the game, Canada was suppose to be there too, but after the bet was made they didn't want to be around each other. Not only because they were mad, but because they didn't want to kill innocent bystanders with they're fighting.

Canada has always been too nice to take the better part of a situation, so he stayed home with Prussia. It's better that way though, now Prussia can't invite his friends over and trash the house.

Now the players on the Blackhawks were playing keep-away with the puck with 30 seconds on the clock. 'Unless the Canucks can get control of the puck there's no way they can get up this period, I really don't want to hear Alfred drunkenly scream in my ear', Canada thought.

As Canada watched the game, Prussia sat there and watched the little puck go back and forth, from player to player: 'This game is too close. If the Canucks could keep control of the puck they could probably score before the time runs ou-', Prussia cut himself off as a Hawks player got the puck and took off, full sprint less than 8 feet away from the goal.

Canada stood up and screamed, "NO. THE OTHER WAY, GET THE FREAKING PUCK. COME ON. THE OTHER SIDE.", Canada then screamed something Prussia couldn't make out and fell onto the couch. The horn sounded and the sea of red sweaters exploded, making the Canadian cover his face.

Prussia was about to tell Canada it would get better in the third period, but his phone vibrated, and not wanting his head bitten off by the canadian, he walked out to the kitchen. On the way out, he pasted the box that had his good beer and reminded himself to rehide it later.

He looked at his phone and saw America had texted him, after reading through the text, he grabbed a random coat from the closet and headed for the door. "I'm going to the store, i'll be back!", he yelled. Not waiting for a response he walked out to the car.

"YAAAA, WOO. YOU GUYS SEE THAT.", America yelled with his arms in the air.

"You don't need to be so loud; i think you made me deaf in one ear. You have to pay for my hospital bills now, though I probably won't get it anyway..", China said sitting next to him on the couch. "Dude you're already so old, you probably can't hear well anyway, so no worries", America smiled at him. China was not at all amused and elbowed him in the side. America was about to repay the favor when he remembered he wanted to call Canada.

He stood up and climbed onto the seat he was sitting on and called out for everyone to be quiet. Everyone in his really nice-and expensive-mancave stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at the American. He looked around to see what they were doing to his poor baby, since he was watching the game.

There was trash everywhere, drinks on the tables(without coasters), and the single thing that made it in the garbage can wasn't even legible. He shook his head and told himself to blow up the world later. Well only parts of the world, can't blow himself up could he.

"Okay guys, that's the end of the second period. I'm going to call Mattie, so behave.", he looked around the room and seen a few more people had left. Only China, England, France, Spain, Iceland, and Denmark stuck around this long. 'Oh well' America thought, 'less problems'.

America walked out into the hall and closed the door. He pulled out his phone and went to his contacts, but before he could find Canada's number, Prussia rounded the corner.

"Hey dude, I didn't think you were coming", America said, smiling. Prussia walked over to him, "Ja, I'm surprised I'm alive right now. Your bruder is insane!", Prussia chuckled. "Ya, I bet he is. The second period just ended and I'm in lead!"

"I know. Me and Canada are at his house downtown, it was a short drive so i thought i would come here so we could talk in person."

"Oh ya", America remembered, "so what do you say, Partners?", he held out his hand. Prussia took it and grinned, "Of course, this is gonna be so awesome!"

"Cool, I'm gonna call Mattie now so be quiet if you don't want him to know your here." Prussia nodded and America clicked the call button.


End file.
